clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Indigo Robins
Indigo Robins is the identical twin sister of Violet Robins, the younger sister of Faith Talley, and the child of Emily and Taylor Robins. She currently resides in the city with her two sisters Violet and Faith, Faith's husband, Kaiden, and her cousin, Lilith. Description The identical twin of Violet, Indigo has always loved to dance the ballet, and dress in the color of her name; at least before she high key ruined her sister's relationship so they could dance more. Before that happened, she had blond hair, and she wore clothes that where identical to Violet, just in the color indigo. She has a long face, indigo eyes, an athletic build due to her lifetime of dance, and she is probably our thinnest character to date. After the incident, she dresses in a very "hip hop" style, reflecting her new dance type. She also cut her own hair and dyed it brown, before later dying it the color of Indigo. She is a bit of a mopey person, but the love of her life, Abby has been helping her, as Indie helps her in turn. Indie later dyed her hair back to it's natural color of blonde, but kept it short. Toddlerhood She originally lived in the city with her parents, Emily and Taylor, and sisters Faith and Violet. But when Taylor became an elder, the family (minus Faith) moved to the Dreamhouse. In the Dreamhouse she was a well - looked - after little girl, as she lived in the house with her Aunts Jessy and Roxy along with her mom, Dad, twin, and Jessy and Roxy’s pet cat Frankie. The day before Violet and Indigo aged up, they went to visit their sister Faith in San Myshuno with their parents. Childhood Indigo Robins aged up into a child after Violet, and she and Violet both received the Sweetie trait. Indigo and Violet joined their first after school activity, ballet. Indigo was seen spending time with Fatima's son Joseph and it initially appeared that she had a crush on him, but it turned out Joseph and Indigo did not, in fact, like each other. Rather, Violet and Joseph got on better, later becoming childhood sweethearts. Indigo felt alone during this point, so she went to the park and made new friends, including a set of twins. Sadly, Indigo, Violet and Faith lost their parents. Teenhood Indigo and Violet Robins both became teenagers the day their mother died. At this point the twins still dressed identically, and still had the same traits of being a dance machine and the poetical movement traits. Indigo then had the Friend of the Animals aspiration, where as Violet chose the Leader of the Pack aspiration. Emily ended up dying the same day as the girls birthday, leaving Faith, Indigo and Violet devastated. After the loss of Emily, Faith decided to put her relationship with Kaiden on hold, and postponed her and Kaiden living together in order to be there for her younger sisters. They moved into the city penthouse so all three sisters could live together. At this point the girls still shared a room, and appeared to be starting to lose interest in ballet. This hinted that they may be either reaching a point of the twins branching into two different styles of dance, or that the twins together were moving onto a new genre together. Jealous that Violet seemed to be paying attention to him, Indigo chose to dress up as Violet to mess with Joseph, leading to the couple breaking up. Indigo later, as an adult, decided it was time to come clean to Violet about the reason Violet broke up with Joseph, as it had been a couple of years since the two broke up, causing the girls to end up arguing. During this time of her life, Indigo also ended up changing her whole outfit up, and cut her hair and dyed it brown. Indigo also met a teen girl named Abby. Indie had her first kiss with Abby but they aren't official yet. Indie also texted Abby, but she never replied which seemed to annoy Indie a little. However, at the twins' 20th birthday, Indie found out that Abby was sad, so she tried to cheer her up. Adulthood Violet and Indigo aged up off-screen during the first few days of Autumn and they both had maxed out their character values. They threw a joint birthday party at the Stargazer Lounge. She tried to make it up to Violet for her teenager mistakes by talking to Joseph about her. She helped Violet and Joseph become closer again. It was also revealed that Abby's parents don't like that their daughter is gay, and it was likely that they might unfortunately break up. Indie and Violet went to a dance party, and Indie met a girl named Aleah. Sometime later, Indie decided she wanted to inspire other people by uploading vlogs of her dancing. Also, Indie repeatedly tried to contact Abby, but still to no avail, until a few days later, when Abby decided to come to the penthouse when Indie invited her over and the two got their romance up again. Abby also joined Indie in her live stream that involved dancing. Indie decided to go back to her natural blonde hair, but still kept it short to keep her from looking identical to her sister Violet. Indie also had her very first woohoo with Abby. Indie and Abby later became an official couple in episode 59 of In the City. Traits * Gloomy * Dance Machine * Music lover Trivia * Clare refers to Indigo as Indie quite a lot. * Violet and Indigo are the first identical ( or '''mono zygotic ) '''twins in the whole series. * Indigo's game generated name is Bonnie. * She and her sister both attended the ballet after school activity and are the first kids to try this out. * At first, Clare disliked the twins due to not expecting their arrival, but now she loves them. * She and her twin are the second youngest sims so far to lose a parent. Abel was the youngest. * Violet and Indigo's names were chosen due to Emily wanting unusual ones for her children; the names have also influenced what colors the twins dress in. ** However Indie decided she wanted to look different than her sister and now dresses in a more street wear style. * Indigo is part of the In the City series. * Clare considered following a bulimic story-line with Indigo, but decided to not go down that route out of fear of not doing it respectful justice. * Indigo is a lesbian. ** Indigo has a crush on Abby. ***Indigo is the fifth LGBT+ girl sim in the series: Jessy ( bisexual ), Roxy ( lesbian ), Macy ( bisexual ), Abby ( lesbian ), and Indie ( lesbian ). ***Clare said that she liked the attention from Joseph, but wasn't that attracted to him. *They are twins that looked exactly the same but now they dress differently and have different interests. *Indigo is British and Irish. *Indigo goes by the stage name, "Indie Go Go". *She was the second sim in the series to have blue hair. The first is Macy Datta, who still has blue hair. *Indie decided to go back to her natural hair color of blonde in episode 58 of In the City. Category:San Myshuno Category:Third Generation Category:Characters Category:Twins Category:LGBT sims Category:Young Adults Category:Accidental Babies Category:Female Category:Blood Relations